


Camping

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Camping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: I fell behind because life got busy but I'm back!





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> I fell behind because life got busy but I'm back!

The sun was just starting to rise when the car parked in the small parking lot. There were tall trees everywhere, the sun filtering through their leaves. She got out and opened the trunk, pulling out her bag and slinging it over her shoulders, clipping the chest strap in place.

Riley pulled her beanie on over her red curls and headed for the path through the woods. The morning air was crisp and clean, the foot worn path clear under her boots. The leaves and pine needles crunched under her boots as she walked.

She loved coming to this forest, it wasn't too far from home. It was calm and quiet with a waterfall somewhere inside. She had found it once when she was lost and had never found it again. Sometimes she feels like she dreamed it or that one could only find it when lost.

The path curved to the left then to the right, weaving through the tall spruce, maple, evergreen, walnut and elm trees. She took a deep breath and paused to take it all in. Continuing on, she came to a small campground. There was no one else around today so she picked the best spot and set down her bag.

Pulling out her tent, she started to set it up. She spread out her bedroll inside and gathered wood for a fire. It only took her two tries to get it lit and soon she had a small fire. She sat in her fold up chair by the fire and looked up at the trees. A soft breeze made the tall branches sway, the leaves rustling.

After sitting for a bit, she made some lunch then set out to explore. She stayed on the paths, not wanting to get lost again. She found a stream and started to follow it up river, the winding path it cut growing bigger and bigger. Other small streams joined to make a wide river until she heard rushing water. Was that-

She rounded the bend and found the waterfall. Her face lit up at the sight and she moved closer. It was small, only about ten feet tall but it was still beautiful to watch.

She sat on a log to soak up the view and the small of fresh water beating against the rocks. She stood to leave when the sun started to dip. She made it back to her camp just as it was getting dark. She started the fire up again and made dinner. She watched the stars and the embers floating up towards the sky before going to bed, another day of exploring ahead.


End file.
